All of the Truths
by Brobrooke
Summary: A story about the hardest 2 or more weeks of the dream team (Marinette, Alya, Adrien and Nino) and their enemies Chloe and Sabrina, possibly features Ladybug and Chat Noir With Povs from all characters throughout the story
1. Chapter 1

"Girl, go for it," this was the ninth time this week Alya had sat by and watched Marinette try to talk to Adrien, it was only Tuesday morning, and it was getting depressing. "You can totally do this, don't be nervous." Alya looked at Marinette and told her yet again "Just walk over and say hi, come on, imagine your ladybug…. And… um…. and…Adrien is Chat Noir… and you are best friends and partners and you talk to each other so easily?" Alya knew this sounded pathetic but then Marinette stood up and smiled at Alya "You always know what to say," then Marinette looking slightly flushed got up and made her move.

Alya knew Chloe always tried to ruin it for Marionette so she went into lookout mode. She spotted Chloe whispering to Sabrina "Go and trip Mari-loser and embarrass her while I go talk to Adrikins." _"No way lady, I'm Marinette's friend and just you try to stop me"._ Adrien totally unaware of the shenanigans unfolding behind him was having a very vocal debate with Nino. As Marinette got closer so did Sabrina, Alya was formulating a plan but she needed some help. "Hey Nino, psssst," Nino's head jerked up from the conversation "Hey distract Chloe from 'Adrikins'." Nino nodded, it was code ''Adrikins''. "Sorry dude, just one minute," Nino didn't have time for a proper excuse, " _Oh well"_ He thought _"it's worth it if I can protect Adrien from…. Chloe…. Ugh."_ Adrien was surprised that his friend had to excuse himself so suddenly especially in the middle of a heated debate. "Are you just stalling because you know I am totally right," Adrien was joking but this was an emergency. "Uh, Yeah, sure BRB dude," Adrien looked confused but there was no time to explain. Nino strode over to the fast evil queens minion Sabrina, standing in her way he said "Hey dudette, where're going?" Sabrina took a step back "Well since when did you care where I go? Anyway it's none of your business so just keep listening to your music and go talk to your girlfriend Alya." Sabrina smirked as she took a wide step around a stunned Nino and continued in a bee line straight towards an oblivious Adrien. But by now Marinette had already reached her crush and was striking up a conversation as she blushed profusely.

Alya ran over to Nino "Hey dude what happened? Sabrina is going to reach Adrien and Marinette will get cut off by Sabrina and then Chloe will get his attention and Marinette will be left standing alone again like every other time she tries to talk to Adrien." At this Alya sunk to her knees "Marinette tries so hard to talk to Adrien and Chloe always ruins it. Marinette is my best friend and I hate seeing her get crushed like this," she gestured towards what seemed to be Marinette's impending doom. Like so many other times Alya and Nino have tried to help Marinette talk to Adrien but Chloe always seemed five steps ahead. "Nino…. I've had enough of this," her voice was wavering "a-a-and Marinette deserves t-to talk to Adrien…..a-a-and…" her voice trailed off as she dissolved into tears. Nino sat down next to her, he looked towards his best friend and then to Marinette and then to Alya. Nino was upset to, but not only just about Chloe and Marinette, what Sabrina said really made him think. _"Alya… my girlfriend, is that how people see us…. She isn't my girlfriend, she's my best friend, well second after Adrien…. I mean just imagine me and Alya, a couple! Ridiculous! Me and her, Never! She's too good for me anyway. With her beautiful hair, hazel eyes...WOAH WOAH WOAH….. I am crushing on her?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys, New chapter already! I know. But. I don't know how often I will be posting as I am on a long weekend I hope to get a new chapter soon. But maybe as the story gets more followers I will update Daily but for now I will try to update as often as possible.**

Marinette's POV

"You always know what to say," _But I wish I did too,_ thought Marinette as she looked back at her best friend Alya. She felt her face flush as she turned and walked towards her crush. As she approached she could see Nino debating something with Adrien. _Probably what video game is best or the best superhero from the new movie. I wish I had a relationship with Adrien like that_. Just as this thought plagued her mind she saw Nino's head jerk up from the conversation. She turned and saw Alya mouthing something to him. _Thanks Alya, I can always count on you to help me get some quality time with Adrien. OMG WHAT AM I GOING TO SAY TO Him! UM…UM….ARGH STUPID BRAIN!_ "Oh, hi Marinette you look really nervous… is something wrong?" Marinette suddenly looked up and saw her dreamy, blonde haired, casually dressed classmate looking at her. "Nothing's wrong, nope all good here, A okay, my glass is half full." _Omg what am I saying, argh, okay calm down. Um just discuss some… videos games. Yeah. Adrien knows I'm into gaming._

 _It's been over a minute, I'm still talking to Adrien and I haven't managed to embarrass myself again. And Chloe hasn't sent in Sabrina to break up the conversation yet. SWEET!_ Marinette was woken from her deep thoughts when she heard Adrien say;"Hey Mari, do you wanna come over to my house after school and play my new video game, I bet you can't beat my high score. Actually I bet you can, ha-ha you're almost as good at gaming as I am." _WHAT? Okay Marinette play it cool._ "Yeah sure I'd love that, but I'm twice the gamer you are, and you know it." _How is that playing it cool! Okay I have to fix this. I basically just insulted him… okay maybe if I say-_ "You're so cute Marinette," Adrien rebutted "See you tonight!" he called back over his shoulder as he walked towards the library. _OMG Adrien thinks I'm cute. But wait… tonight… I am going…..to ADRIEN AGRESTE'S house and he thinks I'm cute! This is a dream come true._

Marinette started running towards the girl's bathroom or at least some other more private part of school to get Tikki's feedback and wisdom. But as she was running she had to pass a brooding Chloe. Everyone outside heard the famous Adrien Agreste call back to Marinette about that evening and though it was Marinette's dream come true, it was Chloe's living nightmare. Marinette didn't know yet but Chloe was formulating a plan and she was about to put it into action.

 _But what will I wear, should I bring snacks, what should I tell my parents…._ But before Marinette could ask Tikki any of this Miss Bourgeois stuck out her foot and yawned. "AHHH!" cried Marinette as her bag, books and herself went flying through the air landing with a thud a few meters ahead of a coupled Marinette. Right at the feet of an easily moulded, nerdy Sabrina. "Well, well, well," began Sabrina as she scooped up Marinette's books and slung her bag over her shoulder. "What do we ha-" She was cut off by Chloe "Oh my God, shut UP Sabrina," Sabrina did as she was told and stood lurking just outside the door way. "Well, well, well. What do we have here. A poor little baker's daughter, also known as a lowly scum bag, a gutter snip, a BOYFRIEND stealer, Riffraff-" "I'm not any of those things Chloe, and I didn't steal your boyfriend because last time I checked you didn't have one," Marinette retorted. _I hate this girl but I need to practice…..persuading people? I guess that skill could be useful for when Ladybug has to-_ "Yeah what do you know Marinette Dupain-Cheng, all you do is draw in your little book and then show it to Miss Bustier and get extra credit. Why you're almost as bad as Nathaniel. Except he has more friends than you, even if they are all imaginary. He should be your boyfriend, because then that would open up Adrien to me, all by myself. I don't know what he sees in you and all your peasant friends and anyway…." _Here we go again. I'm Chloe Bourgeois and my daddy is important and wait until he hears about this, blah blah blah blah BLAH. Ugh, does she ever stop._ "Chloe just give me my stuff back, Adrien invited ME to HIS house, if anything I'm not stealing your 'boyfriend' but he is MOVING ON and so should YOU. By now all of Miss Bustier's class had gathered around to see what Chloe was whining about now. _Fine if she won't give me my stuff, I'll take it!_

 **A/N: I know another cliff-hanger but hopefully less of these in the future (or not) I dunno**


End file.
